Percys struggle
by im just too cool
Summary: Annabeth died in tartarus, so this is sort of Percy trying to cope while still having to save the world, feel free to criticize, this is my first one of these things. I don't think its particularly crap but you never know. Please tell me if it's crap. darker themed percabeth, tratie, jasper, liper, and frazel Rated T for swearing and later violence.
1. Tartarus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riodan or any of his stuff, none of the characters are mine etc etc...**

3rd party pov

_Flashback_

_Percy and Annabeth were fighting back to back, and they were going down. Sure, they'd fought their way through Tartarus and closed the doors of death, but now they were dealing with the fairly large matter of leaving the pit._

_Percy brought riptide around and vaporised half a dozen monsters so old that even Heracles wouldn't have recognised. Annabeth stabbed and slashed her way through ranks of monsters, but it was all in vain. Percy felt a shiver down his spine, Annabeth screamed and went down._

_Percy felt his vision going red, pure anger taking over his body. He felt the familiar tug in his gut and grabbed onto the nearest water source available. The banks of the river Lethe burst and rushed into Tartarus covering everything except Percy and the limp figure of Annabeth._

_While monsters staggered around looking confused and lost Percy picked up the almost lifeless body of his girlfriend. "Annabeth, no don't leave me, I love you Annabeth, don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare" She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Percy,_

"_I love you Percy, till the end of time, I'll see you in elysium" Percys body racked with sobs as he tried to feed her ambrosia but she refused, he understood in a way, there was no going back any healing would just prolong her pain._

"_No Annabeth please" no response "Annabeth? No please gods no" _

_Percy threw her body over his shoulder and put all his strength into his run, he sprinted as fast as he could out of Tartarus, looking for a god or a titan or a healer or anything, anything that would mean he didn't have to lose his Annabeth, at the entrance to the pit he saw a familiar attractive figure cloaked all in black and holding a sleek black ipad, "Thantos" Percy screamed "help her please"_

_The figure looked up "Percy Jackson, you should understand that even I cannot undo death"_

"_Please, I will do anything, just bring her back"_

"_I cannot Jackson, however, do her justice, get your vengeance, your friends have massed an army at the foot of mount Olympus, ready to defend from gaeas army they have not enough, but you could tip the scales"_

"_I won't leave Annabeth, I can't"_

_Thantos simply handed him a pearl, "You know how to use it Jackson, now return to the world, and do what Annabeth would have wanted" he pressed his thumb against Percys forehead and healed his physical inures with a touch, But that was all he could heal for the mental scars could only be healed by one person, and her lifeless body was in Percys arms. He laid her body down, kissed her head softly and closed her beautiful grey eyes for the last time, he looked up at the death god and simply said "Take care of the body" Thantos nodded "This is for you Annabeth" he crushed the pearl under his feet with tears openly running down his face as he rose to the foothills of mount Olympus._

3rd person pov again

Percy couldn't take in what had just happened, the love of his life had died, he'd made every monster in the pit lose its memory, now he was on a huge stretch of grassy plain seeing two different huge army camps, Percy tried to think over his emotions as he walked but the only two he could feel prominently was love and hate. In retrospect the Dracaena picked a very bad time to charge Percy

He didn't even bother drawing riptide the hate emotion took over, he roared a sound that could be heard on both camps, he forced the monsters spear into the ground and snapped it with a kick, It tried to batter him away with its shield, but he was to fast and strong, he ripped the shield of it and slammed the edge into the monsters neck, it went down with a cry, He ripped its helmet and beat it mercilessly with his fists, he kept going till his chest was covered in slime, dust and his own tears, then as the beasts essence returned to Tartarus, Percy simply sat and cried.

**So what does everyone think, yeah I killed Annabeth but i sorta wanted to write about the way percy deals with it, who knows divine intervention may mean that annabeths not gone for good? oooOoooOoOoO. But yeah tell me if its bad so i won't waste my time writing any more, i'll probably still include other couples romance and stuff later in the story, if you like it follow or something i guess? This is the first fan thingy i've ever written so tell me how to improve ect... **


	2. I tell evryone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riodan or any of his stuff I also don't own any other characters or phrases blatantly taken from films like 300 (best film ever). But owning Rick Riodan would be cool, he could write for me all day.**

3rd person pov

All the leading figures of both the Roman and Greek camps were sat around a table, ultimately deciding what the best way to defend Olympus was. Leo was playing with fire, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin was organising his arrows into categories, Travis Stoll was hopelessly trying to flirt with Katie Gardner, Jason and Piper were talking in hushed tones. Frank and hazel weren't really listening, Malcom was looking at Octavian like he was some sharp talking scum that just crawled out of the earth to piss him off, Dakota was drinking, Gwen was trying to calm him down, and Reyna at the head of the table was pretending to listen to Octavians ramblings. Long story short they were failing badly to plan the very serious battle ahead.

Suddenly however, all heads turned as the tent doors opened and Percy Jackson walked in, Thalia studied Percy and she noticed there were two things wrong, firstly there was something wrong about his appearance, his usual sea green eyes held a pain beyond any other, but also some kind of pure determination mixed with rage and hate. And secondly and more importantly where was Annabeth?

Percy pov

I walked to the command tent in the Olympians camp, ignoring all questions, introductions and comments as I walked through, it was all the same "Percy! Oh my gods your alive, but where's Annabeth?" I held back tears as I knew the time to grieve and grovel for Annabeth is not now, now is the time for victory, justice and most importantly revenge. I braced myself for the oncoming wave of questions outside the tent, some of Annabeths best friends will be in here I thought, even worse some of her siblings, I have to be strong for them and for the campers, this is it Percy, no tears, no weakness, and no mercy for Gaea.

I threw open the tent doors, not wanting to be that dramatic really it just happened. I looked around the room as every head turned and quickly checked who was missing, no Chiron, no Lupa, no Nico, no me, and no Annabeth. Then the flood of questions hit me, "how are you?" someone asked the nest question was "where's Annabeth?"

"Annabeth's dead" I said, holding back the need to just drop and cry, I turned to look at the centurion who asked me how I was, "does that answer your question" The entire tent went silent. Everyone looked in shock, tears rolled down Malcoms cheeks, Thalia had a look of pure anger and hatred on her face, Piper was crying into Jasons chest while frank and hazel were doing the same, Katie Gardner burst into tears and clung on to Travis like her life depended on it, He and conner shared sad looks. A tear rolled down Clarisses' cheek and Tyson burst into the most over the top sobs I'd ever heard, Leo stared into the distance in shock. While all this was going on Reyna just watched me, concerned, I allowed a single tear, then I stopped, time to be strong. Time to fight.

Once the tent had quietened down I spoke, attempting to stop my voice from cracking and probably failing at it "Now is not the time to cry for Annabeth, Across the plains lies an army far greater in numbers than our own, Now is the time to fight for Annabeth, to kill for Annabeth and to die for Annabeth" I sat, turned to Reyna and asked "who has come and who can fight?" she looked at me, emotions swirling in her eyes "the entire legion has come, including reserves, almost 700 soldiers" Malcom nodded "Almost 100 from camp half blood, and Percy... can I talk to you later?" his eyes welled up and I nodded to him. Thalia turned "40 hunters of Artemis ready to fight and die" she still looked full of rage, just like Percy. "The *sniff* army of *sniffle* Olympus is ready brother" Tyson said, he'd come out of his crying fit long enough to look at Percy with his one big sad eye. "and the amazons will supply help when its needed" mused Hylla from the back of the tent. I Turned back to Reyna at the head of the table and whispered in her ear "Its not enough is it?"

"No" she replied "but we will fight and die to defend Olympus and the gods"

3rd person pov

The ground shook as they were talking. Wills head snapped around "they can't already be marching on the base can they?"

"No" Clarisse shook her head and smiled "This means reinforcements" they all stormed out of the tent regardless of what Clarisse thought they expected the worst with their weapons drawn.

Naturally Clarisse was right about all things violence, their mouths hung open with awe as they saw a huge black chariot pulled by skeletal horses, at the reins of this stood Thantos the god of death, behind the sad figure of Nico Di Angelo, the boy looked proud, but he also looked as if he'd been crying, Percy guessed he must of felt Annabeths death. They rode and sidled up to the group of leaders "Sorry we're late, but we had an army to recruit and we picked a good one" Thantos said.

They looked up and down the ranks of the undead soldiers, at the front rank, stood 300 spartan skeletons proud and strong, even in death. Behind them stood 50 peasant like looking men however their skulls were painted partially blue and Percy guessed they were the Scottish from that film with Mel Gibson in, what was it? Brave heart? Oh well Percy didn't care, behind those stood about 30 tribal looking men with strange spears "Maori warriors" Malcom quietly spoke next to him "In other words mindless killers" and behind them stood another 50 roman legionaries, each section had a leader. Nico turned and yelled " Leonidas, Wallace, Kawaiti and Marcus Antonius, come forward, we must plan"

As they all headed towards the tent, Connor stoll turned to Percy and said "well, we might not all be doomed now"

**Sooooo, what do ya think? I'm thinking the next chapter will be the lead up to the battle, then the one after that will be the battle. Im also thinking i might give the half bloods a little divine help in the form of a bunch of gods, cus well you cant kill giants without gods. So review follow favourite and whatever, Thanks**


	3. a little bit of hope

**Disclaimer: i do not own rick riodan or any of his works, i also don't own any other characters mentioned in this.**

Katie Gardners pov

Okay, so it's safe to say I'm definitely not happy right now, Annabeths dead, I loved her like a sister, she was always kind, caring, funny and oh the list goes on, we were good friends for years when we were younger, and she still came regularly to see me when we grew older, even though our conversations changed to a less innocent subject of boys namely Percy Jackson and Travis Stoll. Hey no, why does everyone assume I like Travis, I mean come on he's childish, annoying, silly, cute, sweet... I mean yeah I totally hate him, and that's why I'm currently pouring with tears and hugging him, yep, it's because I hate him.

Anyway, after the armies of the undead incident the entire tent erupted into argument, who was taking what flank, Greeks or Romans who would take frontline, who would stay defence ect, to me it just felt like they were ruining Annabeths memory and I could see that Percy felt the same, I guess I'll talk to him later, offer help or something maybe.

Then a thunderous shout echoed through the tent "SILENCE" we all turned to see who it came from, the huge skeletal frame of king Leonidas spoke "In my time in the underworld I have heard many stories of heroes, all great heroes, but one day, heroes began to come down speaking of a hero greater than any other, a hero who fought for what he believed in with his brave companions, and with each dead that came down the stories grew greater of bold Percy Jackson and his friends, so far from home, laid down their lives, fighting not just for their camp or for Olympus but for all the world, and now I learn that his queen is dead and you all sit here squabbling like children? Ha, prove to me and my brothers, that you demigods are the great generation that we enjoy hearing of. The armies of the fear and the underworld will take the centre of as much of it as we can fill, Marcus aureillus, your units will be defence, while I will lead the 300 and Scots up the centre, Maoris, do whatever it is that you guys do, our work here is done sort the rest of your plan." He led the undead out of the room.

We all sat and gaped at the space where leonidas had been for a minute before Reyna broke the silence with her battle plan, I only sort of half listened to what was being said around me, absorbed in thoughts of my late sort-of best friend, I would defiantly need to cry it out later, maybe talk to Travis about it- no I pushed thoughts of Travis to the back of my mind and volunteered the Demeter cabin to defend the inside right flank, the imposing roman praetor looked at me curiously before Travis announced that Hermes would hold it with us, this seemed to make the praetor happy while Percy looked at us and smiled sadly, like he was remembering a fond memory, then his face turned dark and tears welled.

Once they'd sorted out all the battle positions, Malcom looked up and spoke, "now who's left to hold off the giants?" he looked around the room and kicked a chair "SHIT" he yelled, I could see that he was mentally kicking himself when suddenly he turned around and spoke to the death god "Lord Thantos, would you take the giants?"

"alas boy, even if I was that powerful which I don't think I am, I couldn't defeat the giants, and anyhow, I must leave soon, death is happening all over the world, boy, and I must keep it that way, I will not be able to fight with you on the field of battle, I'm afraid at least for the time being, you are godless."

"Not necessarily, a huge female voice boomed throughout the tent, 5 gods materialised in the tent, fully dressed for battle, "Malcom my son leave the giants to us, we will take demigod help as and when needed" Athena said, her powerful voice filling the tent, next to her stood Percys dad Posiden, and next to him was Ares, on her other side Apollo and Artemis stood proudly. Right at the moment, I felt a small bit of hope on our side, just a little, but that's all we needed.

**Sorry for the small chapter but i hope to be uploading another bigger one tonight as well, I'll do one more lead up to the battle one, then i'll work around the battle and percys grief ect, if any of you caught the referances to the film 300 in it i'm proud, if you haven't watched it, stop reading and watch it, unless youre squeamish, but its a great film and i need to stop rambling:P so yeah, review please favourite or follow, i pinky swear it will get better**


	4. i get letters from the dead

**Disclaimer: i don't own rick riodan or his works, nor do i own any characters here, i hate the idea of OCs unless they're either really good, crucial to the story or play a very small part**

Percys pov,

A tent had been set up for me in the middle of the camp, I walked there with Malcom in silence, after the meeting he pulled me aside and said he needed to show me something, I followed; after all, I wasn't even sure where my tent was...

When we got in the tent Malcom looked like he had the weight of the sky on his shoulders, he told me to sit so I obliged and sat on a camp bed in the spacious tent, he turned to me he shook as he spoke, I was really starting to get concerned for the kid he really did not look well, he said, "if you don't mind telling me and its' okay if you don't, how did it happen?"

"Honestly Malcom" I said, "I don't know if I can talk about it yet, let me vent my anger in battle tomorrow then we'll talk about it, was there anything else?"

"Yes, I have a letter Annabeth gave me to give to you in the event anything happened to her; she gave it to me just after the titan war, made me swear on the Styx to give it to you, no matter what"

I allowed myself a smile, it was such Annabeth things to do, always prepared, and always have a plan.

"But Percy" he said "whatever it says in there, do not allow it to make you look for death, we have lost one leader, we cannot afford to lose another"

"You've read it?"

"No, I wouldn't spoil Annabeths memory like that"

"And the leader thing, surely they'll have you, and Piper and Leo?"

He laughed darkly "No Percy, we all have our qualities, but we're no saviours of Olympus"

I looked at my shoes "Okay, so where's this letter?" I said, he handed me a folded piece of architects paper with an owl wax seal on it, he turned to walk out of the tent without looking back he said "And uhh Percy, Annabeth wasn't the only child of Athena looking out for you, if you ever need anything, we've all got your back"

"Thanks Malcom, means a lot" I said but he'd already left the tent.

I braced myself looking at the paper in front of me, I'm going to have to read it one day, so I will now. I ripped the owl seal and looked down at Annabeths neatly written script.

_Seaweed Brain, _

_If you're reading this then I'm dead, If you're having to read this then I'm sorry, but it had to happen, everyone has there time and mine came. I love you Percy and I always have, straight after our first quest, I knew I'd made a friend for life, but i didn't ever think we'd be this good friends. I always had a secret little dream that one day we'd grow up, get married and have kids y'know, they'd have my blonde hair and your sea green eyes, and they'd be good kids and go on quests, but they'd always come home. Ii guess that's not going to happen now though. Move on Percy, you have to, for your own sake, and for everyone's sake, you're their leader more than I was, you big saviour of Olympus. Anyway, I had Malcom give this to you, because even in death I love you, and I WILL see you again Percy I promise, maybe not in this life though. I love you seaweed brain and don't ever forget it, I won't. You've already saved my heart Perseus Jackson, Now go save the world again. Oh look at me crying as I write this. _

_Yours forever, Annabeth_

I was shaking with tears after the first line, by the last line I was crying so hard I crushed the paper in my hands and threw it across the tent I instantly regretted it and crawled across the room to get it back. I felt so pathetic crawling across the floor crying, naturally at this point someone had to come in. The nervous face of Katie Gardner looked through the doors "Percy I know I don't really talk to you that much but can I- oh my gods Percy!" she ran across the tent and picked me up and hugged me tightly, set me down of the bed and sat next to me, she looked really concerned. "Percy, do you want to talk about it?"

I shoved the letter into her hands and said "read". She ran her eyes down the page, her eyes filling with tears as they went down.

"Percy, you know how I used to be good friends with Annabeth?" she said, I just nodded I didn't think I could speak at the moment. "Well, one of the more recent conversations we had was a few years back, before you went to Manhattan for the battle and it sort of went like this..."

_Flashback story telling from katies perspective_

_So I was working in the strawberry fields, it was a pretty hot day but it had to happen, especially with the titan war looming, everyone was going to need strawberries. I looked up and saw the girl who used to be sort of my best friend coming towards me, there were no dramatic fall-outs or anything, we just grew apart. Anyway she was walking across the field looking sad, I was kind of glad she came to me, we hadn't had a girl chat in ages and I was kind of looking forward to it, I got up from my work and grappled her in a hug and told her to sit down._

"_What's up?" I asked_

"_How did you know something's wrong?" she asked completely dumbfounded I read her like that,_

"_Because I know you" I smiled _

"_Well there's this boy..."_

"_Percy" I mused "go on"_

"_I think I'm losing him Katie, there's this mortal girl that I think he likes and nothings working out and" _

"_Annabeth, stop talking, don't you usually have a plan for this kind of thing?"_

"_Nothing I try works"_

"_My favourite flower is a tulip, it's beautiful and simple" I said this while rising a tulip from the ground "they're strong and versatile and consistent, and they're hard to kill, anyway, a wise girl once told me that the best plans are simple and not to over complicate things, you're thinking to deeply into it Annabeth, just make a simple plan and let what happens happen, everything will work out in the end, trust me, he definitely likes you, he just might need a push to realise it"_

"_Thanks Katie, we need to do this more often"_

"_What? Have deep saddening emotional conversations? I'll just go for the conversations thanks hun" I winked and we laughed, Annabeth left and i watched her walk into the distance _

Back to Percys pov

"Be like a tulip Percy, don't over complicate what you're feeling, go down to the deep base emotions, that's where you'll find salvation"

I just looked at her confused and she laughed a little.

"So what did you originally come here for before you got caught up in my problems?" I asked

"well uh I actually feel quite guilty coming to you about it, I probably should have come to someone else, I came to have a bit of a cry about Annabeth and" she looked guiltily at her shoes "and to talk about Travis, but don't worry about that I won't talk to you about love for a while"

"No don't worry fire away" I said

"Well uh, I know we all may die in the next week and I want to do tell Travis how I feel but I don't know how and-"

"Just be like a tulip Katie" I cut her off "you're not following your own advice, keep it simple, you'll know when the time is right"

"Thanks Percy" she said as she got up "Remember, be like a tulip" she smiled as she left, and I'm pretty sure we both left that conversation more confused than when we started...

**I'm not sure i did too well on this one, i confused myself writing the katie bit, but i was pleased with the letter, i'll focus on the battle next, and the hate side of percys emotions, review this one please, i think it may have been crap**


	5. Speeches

**Disclaimer: I don't own rick riodan or any of his works**

Jasons pov

I was not having fun. In between remembering Annabeth as best I could, and imagining what my death was going to look like, "No Jason don't think like that, you're a leader you must be strong" the little voice inside my head scolded that sounded worryingly like the king of the gods,** "**fuck off voice" I Muttered, "what Jason?" asked Reyna

"don't worry" oh yeah, and even worse, me and Piper weren't talking, not because of an argument or anything, just in my tent last night, things got a little bit more... intimate than usual. Not sex or anything, just very close, and now every time we tried to talk it got very awkward very quickly. I'd talk to someone about it but Leo was running around making things and muttering under his breath about toys and stygian iron, I didn't really know Frank all that well, and at the moment, Percy scared me, a lot, we were all sad about the passing of Annabeth but they were in love and it was strong, the only thing I knew is that I was going to have to look out for Percy on the battlefield today, if he did anything stupid I was going to be there to stop him, my last favour to Annabeth.

Fully assembled on the battlefield our army looked huge and imposing, that was of course until you looked a kilometre in the other direction and saw a huge army at least 5 times the size of our own, and leading it were a lot of giants, I groaned inwardly and went to talk to Octavian for aurguries.

Pipers pov

I led my cabin around the army, straightening armour, giving out drinks ect, only a few of the Aphrodite cabin would actually fight, the rest were helping the Apollo cabin in the field hospital and supplying drinks and food to the fighters, I was doing everything I could to take my mind of last night, it's not that I didn't enjoy it, which I definitely did, but Jason was so awkward after and, no Piper, I scolded myself, I pushed all thoughts of Jason out of my head, time to fight, think about love later, stupid Aphrodite girl.

Earlier that morning I found a roman at the door of my tent, he was a Cherokee and noticed that I shared his heritage. He seemed really nervous talking to me, his voice was sort of quaking when he asked me if I wanted to have my face and hair done Cherokee style, I said yes, I thought if I was to die today I'd take a little bit of grandpa Tom with me, while he was doing my face paint, he insisted it was called war paint, but it was basically face paint, I asked him who he was ect, it turned out he was a son of mars,

"So why does a son of mars come to a daughter of Aphrodite's tent shaking in fear?" I asked

"Well, you're Piper Mclean, I don't think you understand how much you intimidate the Romans"

"Wait, why do I intimidate you?"

"You date Jason Grace which is scary enough, and that thing you do where you make everyone do what you want, and the fact you get pissed off at the tiniest thing"

"Oh I so do not" we laughed

Anyway that's how I ended up leading my cabin to war looking like a Cherokee Barbie, my hair was even done Sacagawea style, at least I'll frighten the monsters that don't want to get scalped I guess.

Then I heard Percy yelling for every ones attention so I went and stood with the leaders up front to rally the troops.

Percys pov

Great, its speech time, because everybody loves giving a good speech. Uuuggghhhh I groaned inside, alright I guess I better get on with this, We stood at the front all the leaders and gods, Piper was at the side looking officially very very scary, her face was done up Cherokee style and hair done in two braids. Jason stood tall next to her wearing an imperial gold breast plate and gauntlets, gladius at his side, looking like a blonde roman superman, next to him stood Reyna in full roman armour, next to scipio the Pegasus, next to her was Leo, he was dressed strangely, wearing trousers with suspenders an button down shirt and his tool belt, and a huge thor style hammer at his side, along with what looked like a shotgun holster on his back, grinning madly, whatever floats your boat I guess? On the other side of me stood Nico, he was dressed to kill, literally, he was fiddling with his skull helmet and full black styagian iron battle armour, his sister on the other side of him was dresses fairly casually considering she was going to be the first to hit the line leading the cavalry charge on the giants line, Frank had about 30 arrows in his quiver and a spear slung across his belt, also with us at the front we had the gods, all 6 meters tall and angry, Malcom, Katie and Conner and Travis also stood with us.

"OLYMPIANS" I roared, okay, 1) get every ones attention, check, now to number two, say something good... shit. "Last year we fought. We fought and we loved and we cried and we died, the dead however, did not wish tribute, no poems of war and valour, the wish was simple, remember us, that was their hope. And today, we shall honour that hope. So my love died, and my friends died, and from Greek to roman the word was spread of the bold heroes of Olympus and their leader. Laid down their lives not just for Greece but for all Olympus and the promise it holds" Nico took over from here "Now here on this patch of earth called Olympus, gaeas hordes face OBLITERATION" he yelled "just there the barbarians huddle, knowing full well what horrors they faced at the swords and spears of 40 Greeks, yet they stare now across the plain at 100 Greeks, alongside 700 Romans and 500 undead" the army behind us roared Jason spoke now

"The enemy outnumber us a tiny 5 to 1 good odds for any Olympian"

"This day we rescue a world from mysticism and tyranny, and usher in a future brighter than any other" i don't think anyone understood what Athena said but it worked,

I finished the speech, "For Annabeth and the brave heroes of Olympus, FOR VICTORY"

And with that the army charged the lines with a terrifying roar.

**Sorry that wasn't the best, if any of you notice the "borrowed" speech from 300 you deserve multiple cookies, i don't own that either, next ones definitely going to be ood though got some alright ideas for it. **


End file.
